S'tal, Selene
Selene S’tal, formerly known as Myzran Noviee, was a Clawdite mercenary, who became active as an independent operative allied with the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Selene was orphaned during her early teen years when her parents were either killed or seperated from her during an attack by Imperial forces. Resuced by the human female, Estalla S’tal, Selene was taken to live with Estalla’s family on Emberlene, where she was adopted into the family. Being raised and trained as a Mistryl Shadow Guard, Selene would go on to work as an operative for the Elders of Emberlene before becoming a freelance operative. Joining with the Sand Tigers on Socorro where she worked as an independent mercenary for the Alliance to Restore the Republic. When her team was wiped out by Imperials, Selene hired CJ Morgan and her crew to help free her friend from Imperial custody. While assisting in the liberation of her friend, Selene was accepted into Morgan's group without any questions. Soon afterwards, Selene was asked to be one of the Shadow Wardens by Graydon Strykia. Working as one of Strykia's guards, Selene accompanied him on many adventures, where she became heavily involved in the Antrixian Resistance against the Galactic Empire. History Early Life Selene was born as Myzran Noviee sometime in the year 22 BBY. Her father, the exiled Pugil athlete, Rolsat Noviee was fleeing from the media and persecution when he coupled with Myzran’s mother. Their coupling produced Myzran and the family led a nomadic exsistence, moving from planet to planet. In 10 BBY, the family was aboard a passenger liner that accidentally jumped into a battle between the Blackstone Pirates and Imperial forces in the Peruvian Sector. The liner suffered significant damage and was left to limp towards Caprica. Unfortunatley, Myzran’s mother and father were killed in the battle, leaving her orphaned. It would later be discovered that the passenger liner was actually carrying Shanna Taym, wife of Galen Taym, the leader of the Blackstone Pirates, which was to meet up with one of the pirate ships to deliver Shanna back to the Galen’s fleet. Sources allied to Geffory Synklair had discovered this and planned an ambush of the passenger liner in order to capture her. Synklair’s orders were to capture Shanna and leave no witnesses alive onboard the ship. Life on Emberlene Estalla S’tal happened to be enroute to Caprica aboard the same passenger liner as Myzran when the battle occurred. Surviving the fight, Estalla found the young Clawdite scared and alone. Taking pity on the poor child, plus recognizing what she was, Estalla took Myzran in, eventually making her way back to Emberlene with the young alien. Hiding the child away until her safety was ensured, Estalla began to foster the young Clawdite through the child’s time of sorrow. Introducing Myzran to her daughter, Jahryssa, Estalla began to form a double-edged plan. Officially adopting Myzran, Estalla began working with her new daughter to get her shape-shifting abilities to allow her to pass for human. Myzran was also given the new identity of Selene S’tal. Estalla fostered a deep hatred of the Empire into Selene as well. With Jahryssa’s aid, Estalla also provided Selene with some training as a Mistryl Shadow Guard. When Selene was old enough, Estalla began to have her adopted daughter accompany her on missions for the Shadow Guards, allowing Selene to begin to hone her skills. One mission left Selene alone, posing as a glamour model for a high profile agency operating from Nextro'daala. The intended target, Bastian Synklair, was to be kidknapped and held for ransom. Unfortunately, Synklair had moved out of the area for reasons that were unknown. Selene left her cover before she could be discovered. Later Life Selene blocked out most of her past life and embraced the life on Emberlene that her new mother, Estalla, built for her. Knowing that she was not human and never would be, Selene made every attempt to blend in, eventually taking on the physical, human appearance that she maintains to this day as her normal look. While not an official member of the Shadow Guards, Selene agreed with their philosophy against the Empire. Leaving Emberlene, Selene hired on with a small group of mercenaries operating off of the planet Socorro, in the Kibilini Sector. These mercenaries, known as the Sand Tigers, sympathized heavily with the Rebel Alliance, often working for the rebels as informants, observers, personnel escorts, infiltration, or even acquisition specialists. During her time with the Tigers, Selene came under the partnership of Gyles Reddman and his Wookiee friend, Shalranna. These three became fast friends, often taking on assignments together. Entanglements As a Tiger, Selene, Shalranaa, and Gyles were assigned to assist a covert unit of rebels operating in the Outer Rim, along with a majority of the other Tigers. An Imperial raid on the rebel base resulted in almost all the rebels being killed, with few survivors. Shalranaa was captured and Selene barely managed to make an escape to rendezvous with three of the remaining Sand Tigers near Tatooine. After skirting around Imperial entanglements, Selene was able to secure a contract with the rebellion to charter the rescue of rebel personnel and her Wookiee friend, along with delivery of necessary cargo to a new rebel base. Contacting a former Sand Tiger contact led Selene to attempting to hire CJ Morgan and crew. It was also during this time that Selene came into contact with a mysterious woman who relayed information to her that would be important to Graydon Strykia. Traveling with Morgan and her crew, Selene was able to infiltrate the Imperial garrison on Draven, in an effort to complete the mission. After freeing Shalranaa, Bren Inarro, and Angella Chylde, Selene joined the crew of the Lightning's Ride, along with Shalranaa as CJ and company continued with their personal rebellion against the Empire. Staying on with CJ, Selene traveled to Hoth first, assisting in a cargo drop at the newly constructed Echo Base and thwarting the plan to reveal the base to Imperials by a rogue smuggling group. After Hoth, Selene went to Jubilar with her new friends where she witnessed the reunion of several Antrixians with Graydon Strykia. Graydon Strykia would offer Selene a position as his bodyguard shortly there after. He was the first of the crew to discover her true identity, which he promised to keep secret until she was ready to reveal it herself. As a personal bodyguard, Selene accompanied Graydon to Mon Gazza to rendezvous with a squadron of Antrixian Resistance ships being sent to support Strykia and his budding rebellion against the Empire. Returning to Phantom Station during the final part of the Skirmish at Phantom Station, Selene would assist in repair efforts following the battle. Selene would accompany Graydon once again to the mysterious space station that would become known as Eidolon Station. After assisting in clearing the station of strange animated corpses, Selene would be present when High Admiral Edric Strykia came to meet with his nephew. Afterwards, Selene would accompany Graydon and his friends back to Phantom Station to oversee the final stages of moving away from the badly damaged station. During the final evacuation, Selene participated in a battle with Drak raiders attempting to overtake Phantom Station. As the group fled the station and made their way back to Eidolon Station, Selene was separated from Graydon, much to her dislike. Being with Rena on her ship, Selene took on the silent protector roll, knowing that Rena and Graydon had had an argument, but unsure as to what about. She instead tried to honor her new friend by guarding his loved one. Upon arrival at Eidolon Station, Selene found out what had occurred and chose to accompany CJ as part of the Ride's crew to fill in Blade's position. Selene was present with the rest of her friends on Hoth when the Empire attacked the secret Rebel base on the world. Acting as a gunner on the Ride, Selene was able to destroy five TIE Fighters that pursued them as they narrowly escaped Hoth. Upon returning to Eidolon Station once again, Selene would volunteer for the team sent to rescue Graydon from the Imperials. Selene was instrumental in the infiltration of the Imperial ship, the Anvil, disguising herself as Inquisitor Syanne Harkness, escorting prisoners. Following the successful freeing of Graydon and defeating Imperial forces, Selene and her friends returned to Trudaa. Family Life Aside from her human upbringing and Mistryl training, Selene has had limited contact with her adopted mother or sister since leaving Emberlene. Her friends that she made within the Sand Tigers were the closest thing she had to family. Once she integrated into the crew of the Lightning's Ride, Selene began to open up to her new friends, eventually considering them her true family. Selene became especially close to Graydon and Anna because of their nonjudgmental and accepting attitude about her. Appearance and Personality Having been raised on a human world for so long and trying to maintain a different identity, Selene had become use to her human guise, more so than her true Clawdite form. Selene was hard and cold, more out of fear of prejudice than anything else. She was very reluctant to open up to anyone, fearing that if her true identity was found out, she would be ostracized. Graydon and Anna proved to be two of the few individuals in which she was completely at ease with, even going as far as pledging her life to them both. A fierce combatant, Selene wasn't afraid to use her skills for killing, which was essentially what she was trained to do from early on in her life. After meeting Graydon, however, Selene found it easier to show compassion and be merciful, rather than being secretive and deadly all the time. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mercenary/Shadow Warden DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D+1, Melee Combat 4D, Running 3D+2, Thrown Weapons 4D+1, (s)Thrown Weapons: Zenji Needles 6D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 2D+2, Bureaucracy 3D, Business , Intimidation 3D, Languages , (s)Languages: Durese 5D, (s)Languages: Olys Corellisi 5D, (s)Languages: Shyriiwook 5D, Planetary Systems , Streetwise 2D+2, Willpower 2D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation , Repulsorlift Operation , Sensors , Starfighter Piloting 4D, Starship Gunnery 3D+2, Starship Shields , Swoop Operations PERCEPTION 4D Bargain , Con 5D, (s)Con: Disguise 6D+1, Search , (A)Shapeshift 2D, Search 4D+2, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 4D, Brawling 4D, (s)Brawling: Shadow Arts Martial Arts 5D, (s)Brawling: Shao'dengia Technique 4D+1, Climbing/Jumping , Stamina TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair , First Aid , Security, Space Transport Repair 2D+2 Special Skills: Perception Skills: (A)Shapeshift: Some Clawdites have developed their skin-changing talents to a greater degree, allowing them to change the length, color, shape, and texture of their hair, as well as the coloration of their eyes. This fine control can even be used to alter specific portions of the Clawdite's body. This skill counts as an Advanced skill, with a prerequisite of the Con: Disguise skill specialization at 5D or greater. The Shapeshift skill adds its dice to any Con: Disguise die rolls made to imitate a member of a different humanoid species. Special Abilities: Skin-Changer: Clawdites are able to change the color, texture, and shape of their skins, allowing a Clawdite to mimic that of another humanoid species of the same general physical shape. This does not allow Clawdites to generate extra limbs or other appendages, but they are able to imitate the texture and patterns of skin-tight clothing. The transformation is quite painful, and the skin-changer will revert to its normal form if stunned, unconscious, dying, or dead. Shadow Arts Martial Arts: After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Maneuvers: Instant Stun, Foot Sweep, Silent Strike. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Unarmed maneuvers: Backflip Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Leather Bodysuit/wardrobe (+1 vs. Physical), Utility Belt, Hip holster, Comlink, glowrod, WESTAR-55 Heavy Blaster Pistol (3-10/30/60, 5D+2), 4 Zenji needles (STR+3D+1 thrown, STR+1D melee). Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Mistryl Shadow Guard Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters